


Simple Puzzle

by AnnaBillings



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, first fic, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBillings/pseuds/AnnaBillings
Summary: What a better was to ask someone to prom than to give them a puzzle?





	Simple Puzzle

“So, who are you asking to prom?” Arthur asked his best friend of several years.  
“Will.” Alfred had simply responded. Arthur furrowed over this, trying to recall a ‘Will’ in their year group as they walked to their high school for a day of learning.

——-///————-//—————-/—————

“What kind of suit are you and Will wearing to prom?” Arthur asked after first period, shutting his locker and gathered his books in his arms.  
“Not sure but we’re getting them from this place Y-O-U.”  
“Ah....” he trailed off, confused about the brand store he had never heard of before.  
——————————///———-//———:-

“What’s wrong with you?!” Arthur shouted at him after he found the jock ‘grannyknoting’ his tie.  
“Go to.” He responded calmly with a grin.  
“Go to who?!” Arthur asked, frustrated.

———————————————————-  
“What are you doing tonight?”  
“I will probably be thinking about PROM.”  
Arthur looked at him strangely. Why would he say the word like that??  
——-/-/———————————————-

“Alfred? I’m here?” Arthur called as he wandered into the little cove of trees behind their high school.  
“Why is it you wanted to see me?”  
He asked as he turned the corner and spotted Alfred.

“You know, Iggy, you’re really quite dumb.” He snickered. Arthur turned a bright red in anger.  
“All those hints and nothing!” He groaned and came closer.  
“What are you on about?!” Arthur explodes.

“I’ve been trying to ask you something very important. WITH ME?” He finished.  
“With you? With you what?” Arthur looked puzzled and Alfred rolled his eyes before grinning and announcing;  
“Will you go to prom with me?”


End file.
